Arigatou
by Kewla
Summary: *ATTENTION* Fanfic Authors: dedicated to you. Check it out!!! Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and if you sue me the only thing of value  
I have is my daughter. YOU CAN NOT HAVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Okay, the authors that know me know that I'm not a writer, I'm a reader.  
This is my first fanfiction and probably my last. I just felt compelled  
to write this. I've been trying to think of a way to say Thank you.   
Then suddenly, I got this inspiration. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading   
it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, it's the thought that counts.  
LOL   
  
Very Special Thanks must go to LadyHiei-Trunks for beta-reading this for  
me. She is my best friend, and the absolute greatest. However, if you think   
there's way too much punctuation, as I do, then take it up with her. She's the  
English expert.  
  
Not meant to slight the authors of the YYH stories I read. It's just that I   
read much more DBZ, so I posted it here.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Trunks was coming in from a late date. He glanced over at the clock on   
the wall. "Damn it's 3:30am. It's a good thing mom's out of town at a   
convention for another week, or she would be screaming at me. Dad doesn't  
really care how late I'm out." He thought about grabbing something to eat,   
but he was really exhausted so he decided to just go to bed.  
  
He was passing his father's room when he heard a moan coming from inside.   
Fearing something was wrong with his father, he opened the door and looked   
inside the room. The only light in the room came from the moon shining in   
thru the large balcony window. For some reason Vegeta had not closed the  
drapes. Everything appeared to be fine, Vegeta was asleep but it appeared   
he was having another bad dream.  
  
Vegeta was tossing his head back and forth on his pillow moaning. A thin   
layer of sweat covering his compact muscular chest was glistening in the   
moonlight as he tossed. Trunks heard him speak, "Damn it Onna get the   
fuck, out of my head and leave me the hell alone!" Trunks was debating on   
waking his father when suddenly Vegeta shot up and shouted: "No I won't do it!"   
  
Then Vegeta noticed his son standing just inside his room and growled,   
"Brat, what do you want?" "I heard you though the door and was making sure  
you were ok." Vegeta reached over and turned on the lamp sitting on the   
night stand beside his bed. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta snapped   
back. "Same dream?" asked Trunks. Vegeta's only reply was "Hn." "How many  
times now?" asked Trunks. "To damn many," Vegeta replied. Trunks realized   
his father wasn't going to talk about it {as usual}, so he shrugged his   
shoulders and turned to leave. "Nite dad," he said as he left Vegeta's room   
and moved on down to his own.  
  
Once his son had left, Vegeta relaxed back against his pillows. "The damn   
Onna in my dreams is more annoying than Bulma," he thought. How many nights   
has it been that he has had this same dream? "Tonight makes six," he said   
to himself. He had thought the dreams would stop or just fade away. Instead,  
they became more frequent and vivid. Damn, she was persistent. Who the hell   
was she anyway? He could never remember seeing her before. He had to do   
something to clear his head and get that stupid Onna out of his mind. She was  
driving him fucking crazy. He hasn't had a good night's sleep since he started  
having this damn dream.  
  
Vegeta glanced at the clock. "Hell, it's 4:40 am." He knew there would be no   
more sleep for him tonight. Throwing the covers back, he got out of bed and   
decided to train for a while. Training usually helped to clear his mind. If   
nothing else, maybe he could train until he passed out and would be too   
exhausted to dream. He got dressed in his blue spandex and headed for the  
Gravity Chamber.  
  
Vegeta enter the Gravity Chamber. He set the gravity machine at 100x Earth's   
and proceeded with his warm-up routine. An hour later, he felt he had warmed   
up enough so he up'd the gravity to 300x Earth's and began training. However,   
four hours later, Vegeta just couldn't keep his concentration on training.   
His mind keep wandering back to the dream that has been tormenting him.   
"Arghhhhhhh I give up," Vegeta hissed. Vegeta turned the gravity off and sat  
down leaning back against the wall. "Why can't I get that dream out of my  
head," Vegeta said to himself. His thoughts went back once again to the Onna in   
that damn dream he kept having. Who is she, and why had she chosen to make  
my life miserable? Anyone could do what she was asking. Why does it have to me?  
Why can't I stop thinking about it?  
  
"Arghhhhhhh!" Frustrated, he started banging his head back against the wall.   
"If you don't stop that you might crack the wall, or at the very least give  
yourself a terrible headache." Vegeta shot up, looking around the room to see   
who could have entered without him noticing. No one was there; he was alone.   
"Come on Vegeta, just do this for me and I'll leave you alone." Vegeta's eyes   
widened in shock. "Holy shit!" That was the voice from his dreams, but he wasn't   
asleep... was he? "Who's there, show yourself," Vegeta demanded. "Well, I really  
can't do that. You see, I'm only in your mind," the voice replied. Vegeta  
thought "Damn, now the Onna's haunting my mind while I'm awake." Vegeta shuddered,  
"Perhaps he was losing his mind after all," he thought. "Onna leave me alone  
and get the fuck out of my head!" Vegeta shouted. "There's no reason to shout,  
I'm not deaf," the voice replied. "And I'm not leaving until you agree to help  
me," the voice said. "I am the Saiyan no Ouji! No one commands me," Vegeta   
snarled."I am not commanding I am asking for your help. Come on Vegeta, it's   
the only way you can get rid of me," the voice stated. Since Vegeta apparently  
could carry on a conversation with this voice, he decided to get some answers.   
"Who are you?" he asked "That's not important," the voice replied. "You invade  
my mind while I'm asleep and now while I'm awake as well. I think I have a   
right to know who you are," Vegeta stated. "Very well, I will tell you this much:  
I am from a different world then yours and if you agree to help me, once I'm gone  
your memories of this incident will fade away. It would be as a dream you can't  
remember. Besides, I'm no one of importance," the voice answered. Vegeta was   
confused to say the least, but decided to let it go. "Why can't you just do   
it yourself?", Vegeta asked. "If I could, then I wouldn't be bothering you. There are  
certain rules that must be followed. It has to be someone from your world," the  
voice replied "Ok why me, anyone could do this" Vegeta asked. "Because in your  
world you are my favorite, and it would mean so much more coming from you," the   
voice replied. Vegeta rubbed his hands on his forehead. "I'm really starting to   
get a headache," he thought to himself. "If I agree to this degrading thing you're  
asking me to do, will you get out of my head and leave my dreams alone?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes, Vegeta," the voice answered. Vegeta was debating with himself, over how humiliating  
it would be for the Prince of all Saiyans to do this thing the Onna asked of him.  
but, then again, if what she said was true, and his life would return to normal then he would  
be able to sleep and train in peace again. He thought about it for a few minutes   
then sighed heavily "What choice do I really have?" he thought to himself. "All right  
Onna, I'll do it," he said out loud. "Thank you so much Vegeta," the voice purred.  
  
Vegeta walked back to the house mumbling to himself. "I can't believe I'm doing   
this." He went straight to the den and sat down at the computer. The Onna may   
be telling me what she want's to say, but since I'm doing the typing I'll add  
my two cents" He thought. He went to the site the Onna had specified, and with a smirk  
on his lips he began to type.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Man, I slept late. It's almost noon, guess I should get up and grab something to  
eat before Goten gets here," thought Trunks. Today they were going to check out   
the new amusement park that just opened outside Satan City. Trunks got dressed   
and headed towards the kitchen. Before he could make it to the kitchen, he stopped   
when he heard a click, click, click sound coming from the den. Wondering what it   
could be, he moved down the hall and peeked around the corner of the door. Trunks   
was slightly surprise at the sight before his eyes. His father was sitting in front  
of the computer, typing away, and apparently talking to himself. Vegeta stopped typing   
and Trunks heard him say "There, it's done, are you happy now Onna? Good, now be gone!"   
"Damn, I wish I could blast her." Vegeta stood up mumbling "Baka Onna" and headed   
towards the door. Vegeta stopped short when he saw Trunks standing there staring at  
him. "Move aside Brat, I'm hungry" he said as he started for the door once again.   
Trunks moved out of his father's way and watched Vegeta as he moved toward the kitchen.   
Wondering what his father had been typing, Trunks forgot about his own hunger.   
Moving over to the computer, he sat down. There on the screen, was what Vegeta had  
typed:  
  
"First off, I want it known that I have been coerced into doing this. Apparently  
this is something truly important to the Onna, for she has been tormenting my dreams,  
and now she torments me while I'm awake."  
  
  
"Kewla, from the real world, wherever the hell that is, would like to thank all you  
authors out there for all your hard work. She cannot do this herself because anything   
posted on FF Net. must be in a story format. Therefore, she decided to torture me by forcing  
me to help her. Since this is the only way to be rid of her annoying presence, I   
agreed to assist her. Now pay attention, the Saiyan no Ouji is about to type.  
  
Special thanks to all her favorite authors. There's really to many to list, but you   
can tell who you are by her reviews. It's not an easy thing to write a story and put  
it before the cruel, harsh world. Not to mention the fact that you're not getting paid  
to write these stories. She wants you to know how much she appreciates your efforts.   
Besides her daughter, reading is her life. {Man that's pathetic} She wants you to know  
how much happiness you bring to her pitiful existence. {hey Vegeta, that's not nice.   
behave yourself or our deal is off} Many, many thanks and hugs to all those authors   
who's stories have touched her heart, lighten her moods, and brought a smile to   
her face. {*Vegeta sweatdrops* I can't believe I'm doing this} Looking forward to more  
wonderful stories from you all.  
  
As Always, Kewla's Waiting..................................."  
  
Trunks stood there, dumbfounded. "My father wrote this, and just who the hell is Kewla?"  
he thought. He turned toward the door and headed for the kitchen. "Dad, we really need   
to talk." Trunks said as he enter the kitchen.   
  
The End  
  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too long and that I didn't bore you. Just wanted you to know that  
your writings are appreciated, and I think of you guys often. I am however, curious  
to know what you think. 


End file.
